Kanade, The Daddy's Girl
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: First "Candy Boy" Story of 2016! Where Kanade is terrified of revealing her relationship with Yukino to their father because she has always been a daddy's girl, her father's pride and joy. A simple story, even simpler tale. Some feelz, some lulz and some more feelz and some references explained at the bottom. Welcome to 2016! Read'n Enjoy!


**Kanade, the Daddy's Girl**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Sakurai Yukino sighed with dismay and concern after the kiss she was sharing with her beloved younger twin became nearly insipid. Identical pairs of garnet eyes gazed into each other and Kanade sighed with dismay of her own, turning around on the bed so that Yukino could embrace her from behind, gently spooning her little sister.

"Kana-chan…you really _are_ afraid of what Dad will think if we-" " _When_ we tell him, Yuki-chan." Despite the enormous stress and worry oozing from every pore in Kanade's body, the solid reassurance did wonders for both twins.

"Yuki-chan, please don't doubt. We _will_ tell Dad about our relationship. It's just…gah, damn it! Yuki-chan, you know I overthink things…and when I think about what could happen if Dad gets mad and does something…I don't know…what happens if he disowns us or, or kicks us out of the house or-!" " _Sakurai Kana-chan!_ "

"Y-Yuki-chan?!"

Sakurai Yukino was not a girl that lost her temper. Never had she lost her patience and she hoped she never had to do it again, but seeing Kanade there, freaking out, going over the worst case scenarios tore Yukino's heart, wracked it with sorrow and concern over Kanade's pessimistic attitude.

"Kana-chan…please. Stop it. Please, stop, Kana-chan," Yukino uttered in Kanade's ear, squeezing her little sister tighter in her arms. Kanade felt tears sting the corners of her eyes and she buried her face in the pillow under her head. The poor younger twin even bit her lip to keep herself together and not break down into tears right then and there.

"Kana-chan, I know you love Dad. You are Dad's Little Princess, you've always been. You and Dad have always been a great team and very close. I don't know for sure how he'll react when we tell him about our relationship…I know Shi-chan and Mom support us. We talked to them on speaker phone just yesterday…listen, even _if_ things get bad, at least we know they will have our backs, Ok?" Yukino cuddled and snuggled closer into Kanade, speaking soothingly into her ear and kissing the back of her neck and head, nuzzling the silky, long, chocolate-brown tresses of her younger twin.

Kanade visibly relaxed in Yukino's warm, comforting embrace and the last sign of stress was a shuddering sigh.

"Yeah…yes, Yuki-chan. You're right…again, I'm sorry. I got selfish there…I'm sorry," Kanade whispered softly into the darkness of their dorm room. The sound of a gentle kiss on the cheek followed Kanade's words.

"It's Ok, Kana-chan. That's what I'm here for, to keep you in check~"

"…Oi, you make it sound like I need to have a leash on."

"…Kana-chan, Kana-chan~!"

" _Figured speech, Yuki-chan!_ Geez, you're such a pervert! Help, my Onee-san is a Hentai!"

Girlish, carefree giggles filled the room, lewd jokes and euphemisms being thrown here and there, then soft chuckles followed by gentle, frequent mooching sounds. Then, comfortable silence.

"Yuki-chan…thank you. Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too, Kana-chan. I love you and I _will_ stay by your side forever, no matter what."

"Yuki-chan…I'll do my best to live up to your word, then."

The Sakurai twins in love shared one last deep, long, sweet kiss before settling in their bed to finally get some sleep. Their school break would start in a few days and the Sakurai sisters still had some work to do before leaving for Hokkaido to spend the vacation with their parents and younger sister...and they would tell their father about their relationship.

-o-

William Blazkovicz-Sakurai was a mountain of a man. American-German of birth, he had the gargantuan stature that made him stand out in any crowd of common Japanese folk. The Sakurai patriarch was built like a brick house, had a squared jaw, immensely broad shoulders, neatly-trimmed buzz cut of sandy-brown hair. Eyes as blue as the sky. He had the body mass perfect for the job of being a farmer in the often unforgiving weather of the Hokkaido region.

William Blazkovicz-Sakurai was Kanade's idol, her absolute greatest male role model and at the same time, Kanade was a Daddy's Girl through and through. She could even be considered the envy of every girl that wishes she had a great relationship with her father.

William and Kanade even had the uncanny ability to have a "conversation" without using any actual words. The man wasn't shy when it came to speaking, but he was pretty much a man of a few words. In regards to his voice, well, his wife, Sakurai Kasumi often joked about having to ask William **not** to speak when there were more than a few women in their immediate vicinity lest his deep, manly voice and foreign accent send those women swooning where they stood.

Also, the three Sakurai sisters often wondered if their father had taken part in more than a few armed conflicts. William Blazkovicz-Sakurai had the look of a seasoned warfighter, that was for sure, but not once had anybody in the house asked him that out loud.

In any case, Kanade was William's pride and joy and he was her absolute role model and the standard to which all men that Kanade ever met (and there were none so far) would be compared to. Of course, Yukino knew she had nothing to worry about. She knew and loved and trusted her younger twin better than to think some guy would steal her away from her. Still, seeing Kanade and William Blazkovicz-Sakurai interact was a joy and fun to all.

However, it is exactly because of this love for their father that Kanade was terrified of telling him about the relationship that had long-since bloomed between herself and her older twin, Yukino.

-o-

Despite this irrational fear, Kanade didn't even think twice before running off ahead of Yukino, traveling bag dangling back and forth from her shoulder and all, the second that she saw her gargantuan foreigner of a father stand out among the smaller-stature crowds at the airport. With a happy cry, Kanade jumped on her father with full force. William Blazkovicz-Sakurai chuckled deeply as he caught his daughter in his arms with his feet still firmly planted where he stood. The force of Kanade's running embrace didn't make him budge in the slightest. That's why Kanade loved to jump him, in fact. He was built like a brick house and just as sturdy.

The three other Sakurai women giggled as they looked on at this adorable father-and-daughter greeting after a long time apart from one another. With a pout and the mock-hurt words of Kasumi, "Oi Kana! I'm your parent too, young lady~!" Yukino and Shizuku giggled and the fair-haired twin moved to switch places with Kanade and hug their father while her younger twin embraced Kasumi and exchanged pecks on the cheeks as a greeting; unlike William and his stunning foreign looks, Sakurai Kasumi was almost the spitting image of an older and taller Kanade. Age had clearly been very kind to the Sakurai mother; fair, lovely skin, a youthful face, supple bosom and hair longer than any of her daughters' and dark like Kanade and Shizuku's, tied into a long braid that fluttered over her left shoulder.

Yes, for the moment, the cloud of gloom was washed away by the loving family reunion, yet the doubt and fear still reared their ugly faces as the Sakurai family approached their house and even further when William parked the Sakurai family SUV in their Western-style house's garage.

"Ne, Dad, uh, Shi-chan, Mom, Yuki-chan and I have something to tell you all…" Kanade spoke after she and the rest of the family stepped past the threshold and into the warmth of the Sakurai house.

The change in mood was subtle, so very subtle, but Kanade knew that the air had just gotten the tiniest bit tense and her father's blue eyes became steely with concern for the doubtful, almost-scared tone in Kanade's voice.

A moment later saw the entire Sakurai family gathered in the living room; Kanade and Yukino sitting next to each other on one couch, Shizuku laid back on a loveseat to the side and the Sakurai elders on the decades-old vintage leather couch right across the twins.

Yukino clutched onto Kanade's hands resting between them (or perhaps it was the other way around?) while Kasumi held William's hand and gently rubbed his knee with the other. William was starting to get the feeling that his beautiful, beloved wife and mother of three beautiful daughters knew something he didn't yet he got the feeling he was going to find out soon enough…

And it was one full minute later, a minute filled with Kanade and her father holding a silent conversation just through eye contact...that Kanade squeezed Yukino's hand harder than ever…and then, shot up to her feet and in the process, released Yukino's hand to wrap an arm completely around the fair-haired twin's waist to pull her flush into her side.

"Father, Yuki-chan and I are in a romantic relationship and have been in love with each other for months now!"

"K-Kana-chan?!" "Sheesh, talk 'bout over-the-top!" "Oh my! Kanade, dear-!"

"Father!"

William Blazkovicz-Sakurai was Kanade's male role model, he was her idol. Sakurai Kanade was William Blazkovicz-Sakurai's pride and joy…and Kanade felt her heart sink to the deepest of rock bottoms as silent tears spilled down her father's cheeks yet the man didn't break his stoic, calm and collected facial expression…yet what happened next left all four Sakurai women with slack jaws and eyes wide as saucers and the same exact thought racing through their minds over and over again: _"What the Hell?"_

And what was it, exactly, that William did to earn this reaction? Well…he fell off the couch he shared with his wife, face-planting the maroon-carpeted floor and then, he used his left shoulder for support as he began to spin around in circles, moving his arms like he were marching and moving his legs back and forth, and weirder-still? He shouted what the Sakurai ladies could only interpret as English and German gibberish over and over again as he spun himself in circles on the ground.

Kasumi was the first regain her senses and she gently snapped her children out of this "What the Hell?"-induced stupor by patting their heads and ruffling their hair a bit.

"Girls…I know your father. I believe this means he approves. Shi, Yuki, you two help me with dinner, alright? Kana, dear, you stay here and make sure your father doesn't hurt himself?" Yukino and Shizuku nodded quietly while Kanade blinked twice and gave a nigh-inaudible "Uh huh", which got Yukino to giggle and give her younger twin a soft kiss on the cheek, smiling like the sun. The dark-haired girl blushed hotly and returned her beloved big sister's smile.

"Dad…are you…Ok?" Kanade asked with no small amount of concern for her still-spinning parent. Kanade sweatdropped and was overwhelmed by the intensity in William's blue gaze when he suddenly stopped spinning himself on the carpet and stood before Kanade, towering over his child and holding her hands in his.

"Kanade," William's accent was thick in his deep, manly voice as he finally answered. Kanade gulped but nodded in response. "I approve of this. In fact, I couldn't possibly approve more." His dashing smile brought tears of utter relief and joy to Kanade's beautiful eyes.

"Dad!" Kanade cried with joy and hugged her father as tightly as she could. William gladly, gently returned the embrace as his daughter laugh-cried into his chest.

"...ne, ne, Kana?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you know if Shizuku likes girls, too?"

"…Uhhh…I don't know? Why?"

"No reason."

"…Dad, are you a yuri fan?"

" _Yeah, I am."_

"I understand English, Dad."

"…ah." And then, William Blazkovicz-Sakurai pulled away and dropped to his hands knees in the form of "OTL". Kanade sighed with dismay yet smiled, patting her father on the back. "It's Ok, Dad. Come on, let's go help Mom and the girls with dinner, Ok?" Well, that made William stand back up again, dust himself off and offer his daughter a hand. Kanade smiled and gladly took the invitation. Father and daughter walked off to the kitchen to join the rest of the beautiful Sakurai family; Kanade's heart overflowing with relief and renewed admiration and love for her father's grand approval and support.

William's heart, meanwhile, was filled with pride for his children and relief that Kanade would never have to see her dad lose it and chase any and all boys out of the house with a shotgun…because he totally would and that would likely scar Kanade for life. But most of all, he was just proud of his daughters and their resolve and love for each other.

And again: he was a fan of yuri.

 _FIN_

 _Ok, first things first: yes, William Joseph "BJ" Blazkovicz, Papa Sakurai here? Yes, that_ _ **is**_ _Captain BJ Blazkovicz, the Nazi-killin' machine, the man born to kill Nazis, himself, from the "Wolfenstein" video game franchise. So…why did I take BJ and make him the patriarch of the Sakurai family? More like why not? LOL Any anime child would love to have a daddy as badass as the Nazi-wrecking ball, BJ Blazkovicz. LOL_

 _Anyway, other than the gratuitous cameo from "Wolfenstein", BJ's ridiculous reaction here? That's taken right out of this one episode of "The Simpsons" where Homer becomes the head of Springfield's nuclear power plant's workers syndicate and Lisa gets some seriously-messed up braces because Mr Burns took away the nuclear power plant workers' dental plan. :P_

 _So, kudos to all those that actually got the references before I explained them here. LOL I'm not explaining myself and the shenanigans in this story, though. ;P I regret nothin'! 8D_

 _Anyway, have a nice day and I hope I got a laugh, giggle, snort, snicker or chuckle from you guys and girls to at the least. :3_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

 _PS: First "Candy Boy" Story of 2016! :D_


End file.
